


Supercop vs. Angel

by camincya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Police Officer Arthur Ketch, Police Officer Benny Lafitte, Police Officer Charlie Bradbury, Police Officer Crowley, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Police Officer Mary Winchester, Police Officer Sam Winchester, Thief Castiel (Supernatural), This is a gamebook, You are the hero, a game... fanfic? I guess, hope you'll still like it, just so you know, there can be major characters death, which mean you control each one of Dean's actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camincya/pseuds/camincya
Summary: Dean is one of the best policemen in town. He's helped to solve a lot of case - probably the most. Still, there is one case on his mind for years now: "The Angel Case".The Angel is a mysterious thief, and he is in town, doing a hold up in a bank. This is Dean's chance after months of work since he had his last chance to catch him. He can't let him fly away. He has to find him.This fanfic is inspired by the gamebooks of my childhood and I wanted to do one about Supernatural. I explain how to read this fanfic in the first chapter, but to explain it quickly: you can control Dean's actions and read this fanfic the way you want it to happen - choose with who you want Dean to team up with (or with who you don't want Dean to team up with), which rooms you want to explore or not, etc. And by doing so, the story (may be) is influenced by your choices.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be uploaded tomorrow :D

Well, first, I'm not a native English speaker.  
  
  
If you hadn't read (or played) this kind of story, I'll explain quickly. The rules are very simples: you read a scene, I'm proposing you a few choices (can be one (but it's rare), can be two, can be five) and according to YOU, the story will become what you want it to be. You can't move back, only forward among the choices I give you. Then you follow the indications to read the next scene. It's easy: if I tell you scene 1, chapter 2, you go to the second chapter and look for the scene number 1.  
Every scene of the same chapter has different typographies to try as best to make the difference between them bigger. There will be ten scenes in each chapter, not more - except for chapter 11 because there are sixteen different endings. I don't know if I must precise it, but just to be sure: don't go reading each scene one after the other in the same chapter, this is not the right order.  
  
And of course, you can read it as much as you want to try to get every way.  
  
  
Every choice you'll do will influence the story you'll read. For example, in the beginning, you can choose between Crowley or Benny: if you choose one among the other, the scenes will be different and adapted to the character (Dean and Benny don't have the same relationship than Dean and Crowley, obviously). Some skills of a character can be interested to use in the story to move forward in it.  
  
One last thing before the disclaimers: time is more or less effective. According to your choices, other characters will move and so, the story will not be totally the same (but again, every scene are adapted to your way.) It's complicated to explain this without giving examples, but well...   
  
Here we go with the disclaimers: According to your choices, there can be major characters death, about Dean as much as Castiel. They both can die (only them).  
And another thing I'm writing here: there is no Destiel, no Samstiel, no Wincest, nothing about ships (I don't want them to disturb someone who wants to read/play this story and throwing in their face my point of view). So, whatever you choose, there are no ships, buuuuut I guess you can influence the story as you wish (no subtext, nothing. It's more about not capturing Castiel, or staying with Sam... Blah blah blah... Am I clear? I don't know: No ship involved!)  
  
One more thing, as I have a friend who likes to know the different endings of a story to choose the « better » one and try as best to have the one she wants, you can read every ending at chapter 11. I tried to pay attention not to give too many hints about the way a story ends, but knowing the end could help you have the one you want.  
  
  
About the story:  
Dean is a cop, Castiel is a thief. You aim to put the thief in jail. As simple as that.  
  
  
  
Whatever your goal is, I hope you will enjoy reading this story! If you have any pieces of advice, any feedbacks... Just don't hesitate because it's always gratifying to know what people think about it.  
And it would be very interesting to know which ends you had.  
It was very fun to do (very complicated too, but fun), so I want to write more about it, so having feedbacks would be great.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

# 2.1

Dean grabs a donut and his cup of coffee and walks towards his desk to sit on his chair. He feels slightly guilty to look like a caricature of a cop, his donut on his hand, but the guilt is quickly forgotten as he tastes it.  
The police station is awkwardly calm this time at two AM. Usually, there is much more noise between drunk people who must be kept in prison for the night; between the usual citizens who call the police because of a party which lasts longer than it should have; or between calls from people who have been beaten... But for now, nothing at all.  
It is so calm and so good to be able to think over and to have one of the biggest rooms for him alone. Well, he may be alone in this room, policemen remain of the station, ready to go on a mission whenever they need to.  
Lucky enough, it is not what Dean has to take care of. He oversees a different and very important case: « The Angel Case ». He didn't find the name, of course, but the citizens and the media did. Angel. The nickname which has been given to this thief makes Dean grin. This guy doesn't have anything to do about angels. He is a thief, sometimes a kidnapper, and it's useless to mention that sometimes, dead bodies can be found behind his way.  
Dean is not stupid. If the reputation of the thief is so high, it's due to his pretty face and his Robin-Hood-good-actions after each one of his hold-ups in banks or jewelry store. He did become a kind of celebrity in town.  
Thus, sitting behind his desk, he drops his donut on it just to press his lips against the ceramic of the cup of coffee, ready to drink the hot liquid, while his other hand his on the mouse of his computer. The night will be calm.  
He clicks to open his mailbox and discovers he has three unread messages, but at the same moment, his phone rings.

  
What do you want to do?

  
If you want to pick up the phone, go to number 7, chapter 5.

  
If you want to read the messages first, go to number 5, chapter 4.

# 2.2 

  
Dean keeps running, winning on each step a little advance on the thief. He sees him jumping from a building to another, and Dean follows him, copying his movements. He doesn't think of the emptiness. He doesn't think that he can die if he fails. He doesn't think that the thief may be trapping him.  
No. The only thing he thinks of for now is revenge for Charlie. To hit him just like he did with Charlie. Of course, she is not dead. She can't be. But what he did to her is still in his mind and it gives him a motivation he has never felt.  
Thus, for a short second which could be hours, he jumps. His feet don't touch the ground anymore, and his heart skips a beat. The feeling of adrenalin is so good Dean's lungs are suddenly empty when he hits the ground. He jumps on the thief at the same time, softened the shock by falling on him.  
But this time, his thoughts are clear. He immediately catches his handcuffs, and the thief isn't free anymore. Even if he is moving under him, Dean doesn't bother to be soft or not to hurt him. He doesn't let him go away.  
So this is it. The thief is captured.

  
  
Go to number 7, chapter 11.

# 2.3

Dean nods to Ketch for him to follow him, then they both walk towards the back of the building.

The bank is surrounded by several buildings - mostly apartments - but nothing that could allow a bridge to reach the bank by breaking a window to break into it.

Until he sees it. A piece of curtain attached to several others creates a chain that reaches the height of a man. By stretching out his arms, Dean could easily catch him and why not climb him. Especially as the curtain chain leads to an open window on the second floor.

Could this be a trap?

What do you want to do?

If you want to enter the bank by the door, go to number 7, chapter 8.

If you want to climb, go to number 6, chapter 10.

# 2.4 

Dean casts a glance at the corridor behind the desk of the secretary, but then he shakes his head and head for the stairs. He hits the first few steps more than he steps on them. The water is not so transparent, so it’s hard to see what’s in it.  
Once the first steps fully wet are climbed, Dean winces. His shoes are too wet for him to keep wearing them. He takes his shoes off, and he feels stupid being bare feet on the stairs of a bank when the most famous and dangerous thief can be anywhere… But keeping his wet shoes which make so much noise, is not something he can afford.  
His shoes in his hands, Dean climbs until he reaches the top of the stairs.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go on the left, go to number 2, chapter 6.

If you want to go on the right, go to number 10, chapter 8.

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 9, chapter 6.

# 2.5

-“We’re entering right now. Can’t let him have enough time to fly away.”  
Benny nods and follows Dean as he reached the wall of the bank. Silently, Dean checks the few cops to know if they are ready to step in. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Sam coming next to him, giving him something. Dean put the earpiece in his ear, quickly welcomed by Charlie’s joyful voice.  
-“We’ve checked the first floor, he is not in the reception -   
-Not reception, which means he can still be upstairs or in the back of the bank”, Dean whispers to Benny who is also given an earpiece at the same time.   
-“And a strange thing: there is water all over the first floor.”  
Dean meets Benny’s eyes, not sure that they have heard… what they have heard.  
Turning his head, he observes Sam standing still on the opposite side of the bank entrance, ready to listen to Dean.  
A hand on his gun, and the other one on the wall, Dean makes sure not to make a sound or to be seen by the thief, wherever he can be. As Charlie’s said it, there is no one in the reception and from where he is standing, he can see the stairs and the corridor to go to the back of the bank, not knowing what rooms might be there as he has never been there.   
A little more self-assured, he presses the door handle and tries to push it.   
It’s closed. 

What do you want to do?

If you want to wait for someone to unlock the door, go to number 9, chapter 2.

If you want to go around the building, go to number 2, chapter 8.

# 2.6 

-"Don't worry, ok? The police will come soon, we'll help him, alright?"  
His uniform and his professional tone seem to do their job because the group is calmer, even if they are still nervous. The secretary has stopped crying, comfort by one of her colleagues and a client of the bank.  
He rests his hand on the handle of the door and pushes it slowly to open it and to make sure no one is behind, or that no one will see or hear them.  
No one.  
There is not a sound. If the hostages weren't there, and this water too in the corridor, Dean would have thought the presence of the thief was a joke. But who is unconscious enough to call the police about one of the most dangerous thieves if he isn't here?  
Arrived in the hall, Dean turns one last time to face the little group. He is proud that they listened to him to try their best not to make a sound. It's probably because there are too scared... They don't want the thief to come closer to them ever again.  
The police must be there, now, hidden in order not to be seen by the thief. These people might reach them, and then be taken in charge of an ambulance. Dean hesitates.

What do you want to do?

If you want to wait for the police outside, go to number 2, chapter 7.

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 10, chapter 2.

If you want to come closer to the vault, go to number 1, chapter 4.

# 2.7

The taser slips to the ground while the thief is wounded by a punch from Dean's partner.

Dean rushes on the taser before the thief can have time to regain his senses and pushes him into the thief's ribs as quickly as possible.

Go to number 10, chapter 11.

# 2.8

Dean checks if someone is in the hall or could see him come in the bank before he puts his hand in the handle of the door and pushes it. The hall of the bank is empty, and except the slight noise of Dean footsteps because of the water, the place is quiet.

By the bye, where does this water come from? It's high enough to wet half of his tibia and has overwhelmed the whole hall, and certainly the whole first floor too.

It's harder to walk in because of it while trying his best not to be too noisy and focusing on any other sound he could hear and would announce where the thief is. He can't have flown away, not yet. Which means the Angel is still there, in the bank, and close to Dean.

When he has reached the stair, Dean stops in a moment of hesitation.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 4, chapter 2.

If you want to keep examining this floor, go to number 1, chapter 10.

# 2.9

-“Fuck, it’s locked.

-Comin’”, Dean hears a voice next to him and suddenly, Sam is next to him, on his knees to unlock the door.

Dean walks a step on the right to look through the window and observe what’s inside of the building. A large reception with many chairs and desks, and stairs almost immediately on the left. But what catches Dean’s eyes is the water. Because – God – how much liter of water is in there? What happened? Is this a part of the Angel’s plan? And if yes, why?

Before Dean can overthink it, the door open and they can come in. Dean looks at his partner.

What do you want to do?

If you want to inspect the first floor, go to number 10, chapter 7.

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 8, chapter 10.

# 2.10

He walks towards the stairs that run along the right wall. A carpet covers the entire central part and is slightly damp at the base, soaked by the water that has invaded the hall. Now out of the water on the fifth step of the elevator, even though the sound of his footsteps is dampened by the thick fabric of the rug, he is forced to take off his shoes and hold them by hand while he finds a place to hide them. The leather is ruined, and it will surely change, so after a slight grimace, it resumes its rise at the same time he hears a slight sound snap. It gets closer in a second and seems to surround Dean.

It was only because he turned toward the sound that he could see the automatic closing of the bank's front door, that he understands that he is now trapped in the bank with the bank. thief.

He caused a short circuit in the bank to prevent anyone from entering.

Which means that the thief is on the ground floor. It must be near the chests, causing a short circuit on the electrical protection of the safe.

For a bit, Dean was electrocuted too ... He is about to go down to pick up the thief, but it would put him in danger. No. If the thief had locked the doors to prevent the police from entering, he had a plan to go out. And Dean was willing to bet his career that he would run away from the floor, if not through the roofs.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go left, go to number 2, chapter 6.

If you want to go right, go to number 10, chapter 8.

If you want to get into the attic, go to number 9, chapter 6.


	3. Chapter 3

# 3.1

Dean decides to go before his brother and manages to pass his body through the small window. He just has time to see the thief's body disappear behind a wall on his right. He pursues him, but the thief - even with his two bags - manages to jump to join the other roof. Dean doesn't think anymore. If he does, he knows he will never try to jump to join him. But if the Angel did it, then he should be able to do it too. Right? He takes a deep breath and as he approaches the edge dangerously, still running, he pushes on his feet. The adrenaline that runs through his body helps him to have more power in his legs, and soon he feels the hard ground of concrete again under his feet. He manages to project forward - and just like the thief - he lets himself be dragged into his fall so as not to hurt himself.

Go to number 12, chapter 11.

# 3.2

He pushes on the handle of the door of the archive room which is immediately on his right side. When he opens the door, water flows in the newly opened room just the time to enter in it and close the door after it. The room is plunged in the dark so he slides his hands on the wall to look for a switch. When he finally hit something, he manages to turn the light on.  
When he turns back, he hears a few groanings coming from behind. When he turns back to face it, his heart skips a beat. If his first instinct is to rest his hand on his gun, he quickly snaps out of it. Six people are tied up on chairs, all gagged with tape and tied up with ropes. Among the group, Dean presumes four of them are employees and two are clients.  
Dean comes closer to them, observing the room and looking for clues, but nothing can tell if the thief is near them or if he has left for long. He unties the hostages, freeing the one who looks like the secretary first to interrogate her while he unties the others.  
-“Tell me what happened.”, he tells the middle-aged woman with his best calm voice.  
-“He… He came in the… Bank… Oh my God…”, she stutters, almost crying but also about to have a crisis.  
-“It’s okay”, Dean rushes to come closer to her to reassure her. “Focus on your breath, can you?”  
She nods and Dean returns to take care of the other hostages. He knows he should stay with her because of the emotional trauma she is leaving, but Dean has also to take care of other people in the room and make sure they feel fine and are not physically hurt.  
-“He had a gun,” she adds, concentrating on her breathing, “He forced us to go in here and to tie each other up…”. Dean nods to indicate he is still listening to her. What she says also explain why some of the rope isn’t made the same way. “He hurts Mr. Smith…”  
The hostages are finally free, trying as best to comfort each other silently while the secretary is still whispering her speech.  
-“Mr. Smith?”, Dean interrupts her.  
-“The boss of the bank”, another man answers, also whispering.  
Dean scans the room a last time to know who the man is or where he would be in the room, but he can’t find him anywhere.  
-“He isn’t there,” the same man says. “We don’t know where he is, but the Angel may have imprisoned him.  
-The last time we saw him, he was faint.”, adds another woman.  
-“Okay”, Dean says. “Here is what will we’re going to do –“  


What do you want to do?  


If you want to help the hostages to go out of the bank, go to number 6, chapter 2.  


If you want to help the hostages until the hall to help them go, but you stay in the bank, go to number 3, chapter 9.

# 3.3

Dean, still unsure of where to go, takes a few steps back to the reception room. He doesn't know the bank, has never been there and doesn't know what might be waiting for him on the other side.

For a few seconds, he regrets to have left alone but gets back quickly. No, he's a good cop, one of the best, with his brother.

This is just a small panic attack.

However, as soon as he realizes it, he is back in the reception room.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 9, chapter 6.

If you want to wait for the police out, go to number 5, chapter 6.

# 3.4

Dean manages to sit up, tilts a little, but shakes himself in the head and he goes to the window through which the thief is running away. Mary had hesitated a second to follow him, glancing at Charlie lying on the floor, but she had decided to follow his son.

Passing through so quickly, Dean could see that the Angel had gone to the right and he had followed. The thief, more alert than Dean, knew how to consolidate all his support and perfectly receive each of his jumps. And even if Dean took more and more ease because of the movements and reflexes that came back to him.

What do you want to do?

If you want to keep running, go to number 2, chapter 5.

If you want to use your gun, go to number 9, chapter 4.

# 3.5

The entire office is upside down. There is not much to see ... Most of the shelves are spilled on the floor, everything on the desk is now on the ground and often broken in a thousand pieces. All the leaves on the ground are half folded or torn. However, it is complicated to know if the Angel was looking for something, or if all this household turmoil is only an act of rebellion. Knowing the thief for having been placed many times over the affairs concerning him, he thinks that the Angel was looking for something. As to what, only the director or secretary could answer this question. Dean is backing up and back in the hallway.

What do you want to do?

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 3, chapter 6.

If you want to inspect the office of Mrs. Jones, go to number 9, chapter 10.

# 3.6 

-“We’re taking the police car.”, Dean announces before Crowley can even answer.  
He knows Crowley prefers the Impala, but the siren of the police car is a considerable advantage. And going into a crime scene with his car could cause problems. There is no way he would leave his car unsupervised when a huge thief is around.  
He grabs the keys of the police car laying on the desk, and they start running towards the parking lot. As Crowley heads for the driving seat, Dean winces but goes towards the other seat.  
It’s not bad… Yes, he drives better than Crowley will ever, but like this, he’ll be able to call a few coworkers for help.  
When they arrive at the bank a few minutes after – the car is parked a little behind the bank, hidden by a building so the thief is not able to see them – Dean already recognizes a few faces.  
  


What do you want to do?  
  


If you want to stay with Crowley, go to number 9, chapter 7.  


If you want to team up with Benny, go to number 9, chapter 5.  


If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.

If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.  


If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.

# 3.7

Dean hesitates to come closer to the bank. Going alone ... How stupid is this idea?! How can he act so dumb?!

No. Breath. Everything is alright, Dean tells himself. No need to stress. It's alright.

He pinches his arm to try to focus on something else, flashbacks of the last robbery of the Angel returning to his memory without it can prevent them. Broken bodies, bleeding, lying or swaying in a corner of the ravaged room ... Dean had not expected such a carnage. The thief was certainly not a nice criminal, but he had never caused such carnage. Maybe he was not alone on this one, maybe he was helped and he could not control his partner? Or maybe his true nature was revealed? Or that he had farted a cable? But then, how are the hostages of the bank ...?

Dean had a thought for them, immediately imagining the worst, then reassuring himself the next second because he could not do anything for the moment. To be more efficient, he had to wait for at least one of his colleagues.

Go to number 2, chapter 7.

# 3.8 

Dean helps his brother go through the window, but he seems to be better when he helps Dean back, giving him a hand. There is a slight mark of blood on the corner of his mouth, but his brother seems to look well.  
When Dean is outside, there is no Angel anymore.  
-"To the right, Dean", his brother tells him.

  
What do you want to do?

If you want to trust Sam and go to the right, go to number 2, chapter 9

If you want to trust your instinct and go to the left, go to number 4, chapter 9.

# 3.9

Dean gets closer to the small hatch that allows going down a small staircase to get into the attic. The ladder is frosted in a small grinding and Dean stops, attentive to the slightest sound, and afraid that the noise could alert the thief to its position. After a few seconds when nothing happens, Dean wagons the ladder and puts his foot on the first rung before continuing and finally reaching the top of the attic.

Go to number 3, chapter 11.

# 3.10

Instinctively, Dean raises his hand to his weapon and releases it from his holster as if by reflex. This has never happened to Dean, to release his weapon in full intervention, but when it stops, stabilizes on both feet and aims at the angel at the bust, everything seems clear. He shoots. Once, twice, three times.

Go to number 2, chapter 11.


	4. Chapter 4

# 4.1

Deans walks through the corridor and then turn on the left. He catches his gun to keep it close to his leg, ready to be used. Ready to protect him about anything could happen next. His policeman instinct tells him to focus on more and more as he walks towards the room. While he goes in the corridor, he discovers many opened doors which allow him to look inside: all the offices in this corridor are upside down. Most of the paper and dossiers are floating and drown in the water, but for some, the ink is still visible. Which means it didn't happen long ago. The thief may still be there. Without really noticing it, Dean secures his grip on his gun.

When he comes closer, he finally hears noise coming from the vault. There again, the door is almost open, allowing Dean to discern a shadow standing still near a table. Dean puts his hand on the wood of the door, his gun still in his other hand.

Go to number 1, chapter 11.

# 4.2

Dean tiptoes to the bank door, his gun in his hands, checking every time it is possible through windows if there is movement inside the bank.

But nothing.

Dean makes a sign to Ketch who is following him closely and who is going, under the direction of Dean to position himself on the other side of the door, near to enter it.

Ketch walks by the door, but when he puts his hand on the door handle, he does not expect it to open.

Dean meets Ketch's eyes. The door is locked.

What do you want to do?

If you want to wait for someone to unlock the door, go to number7, chapter 8.

If you want to walk around the bank, go to number 3, chapter 2.

# 4.3

The office is completely upside down. There is not much to see ... Most of the shelves are flipped on the floor, everything on the desk is now on the ground and often broken in a thousand pieces. All the leaves on the ground are half folded or torn. However, it is complicated to know if the Angel was looking for something, or if all this household turmoil is only an act of rebellion. Knowing the thief for having been placed many times over his affairs, he thinks the Angel was looking for something. As to what, only the director or secretary could answer this question. Dean is backing up and back in the hallway.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go in the right lane, go to number 10, chapter 8.

If you want to go in the attic, go to number 9, chapter 3.

If you want to inspect the office of Mrs. Jones, go to number 7, chapter 4.

# 4.4

Dean nods to Charlie, while putting a hand on his arm, pulling her slightly towards him and by extension, towards the stairs.

For years, Dean had worked on the famous "Case of the Angel". And he hoped he was not right, but the fact is that he had learned to think like the Angel at times. And today, at that moment, it was one of those times. The thief would have gained height. In fact, in most of his flights, the Angel had never escaped through the front door but had always prepared an emergency exit that had not been thought of by the police.

Underground.

Window.

Motorbike.

Disappearance in a dense crowd.

Hiding in the building itself.

And the Angel never repeats himself. There was only one thing the thief had not tried yet: the roof. And Dean's instinct drove him to that idea.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go on the left, go to number 8, chapter 6.

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 3, chapter 6.

# 4.5 

Dean doesn't bother answering the phone and prefers to read his mails. One of them is from his father. Maybe he is sending him a mail at the police station because it's the place where Dean is most in his life. John is asking him to go to a car exhibition next week. Dean quickly writes him an answer, a sober « OK », and goes read the next new messages. One of them is from Charlie – who also chose to talk to him via his post office mailbox… –, the other one is from Sam, however.  
He clicks on the icon of the message, paying more attention to what his brother is telling him. Sam is asking him some help about a case he is working on. The following pictures show a horrible scene, but to help his brother, Dean has to look at them, looking for clues. However, besides the corpse laying on the floor, soaked with blood, a huge cut on her throat, all pieces of furniture around them painted in red... Hard to find any hints on this picture... He is about to look for the other photographs when the phone ring once again. Dean finally answers.  
-“Dean! Finally! It's almost been ten minutes since I'm trying to call you!  
-What is it, Aaron?  
-It's the Angel. He is in the bank, on the way out of time. Patrol cars are already there.  
-Fuck !”  
Dean drops the phone on the desk, rushing to close his messages – and the pictures – from his computer, and grabs his coat. There is no time to lose. If the thief is already in the bank for ten minutes, Dean is in a rush to prevent him from leaving the bank before Dean can reach it.  
He grabs his car keys in his pocket while running through the corridors of the police station, and then on the parking lot, quickly reaching Baby and driving faster than he should.  
When he arrives in the crime scene, every other patrol car is already there, and colleagues are both waiting for him and trying to make out a plan to trap the thief. However, in the crowd of policemen who already made a security perimeter, Dean recognizes some familiar faces.

  
What do you want to do?

  
If you want to team up with Benny, go to number 9, chapter 5.

  
If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.

  
If you want to team up with Crowley, go to number 5, chapter 10.

  
If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.

  
If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.

# 4.6

\- "We'll go back to the entrance, better wait until the technicians open the door rather than risk being spotted."

His teammate nods in agreement and they turn around, always paying attention to the noise they make and their hiding place. We should not mess things up now.

It takes a few minutes for Charlie to open the door, and it is with a triumphant smile that she announces it.

\- "Short circuit", she announces in a low voice while she brings back her technological equipment towards the hidden van.

Dean puts his hand on the door handle and pushes it to open the door. A tide of water pours in and floods the tar. Dean looks confusedly at Crowley who shrugs, and they come in.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 7, chapter 8.

If you want to inspect the ground floor, go to number 10, chapter 7.

# 4.7

The door which leads to Mrs. Jones' office opens easily. It's cold in here, and Dean observes with surprise that a window is open.

When he reaches it and looks down, he sees curtains falling from the window. Could it be a secret exit planned by the thief…? An exit or an entrance? Just in case, Dean takes it and pulls it on one of the lockers of the office to look unnoticed.

The office is not as messy as the directors. Which probably means that the thief exactly knew where to search for things, and also means he was looking for something precisely.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go on the right, go to number 10, chapter 8.

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 9, chapter 3.

# 4.8 

-“I’m staying with you, we are a good team.  
-Everyone seems to be ready”, Benny notices. “This time, this bastard will not be able to fly away this time.”  
Dean nods. He’d like to fully believe it, but unfortunately, he has already failed so many times in the past and he is no more as confident as he used to be. He knows he is not in a good mentality for this high-speed pursuit, but he can’t help it. At least, he has his partner next to him, which is a relief. He takes a deep breath, ready to go.  
Dean feels Benny’s hand on his shoulder, waiting for Dean’s choice.   
  


What do you want to do?

If you want to enter in the bank, go to number 5, chapter 2. 

If you want to walk around the building, go to number 2, chapter 8.

# 4.9

Instinctively, Dean raises his hand to his weapon and releases it from his holster as if by reflex. This has never happened to Dean, to release his weapon in full intervention, but when it stops, stabilizes on both feet and aims at the angel at the bust, everything seems clear. He shoots. Once, twice, three times.

Go to number 9, chapter 11.

# 4.10 

No, it would be insane to go against this thief alone. The Angel is not a beginner, far from it. A few corpses have already been found in many banks or other places. Dean doesn't want to risk being one of them. Plus, Dean doesn't want to take the risk to lose him once again. So find a partner would take a little longer than to go alone, but if it allows him to trap the thief, then it's better.  
He moves forward in the open space, looking for someone he could team up with and who could come with him right now. From where he is standing, he can see Crowley working on a case in his office. He isn't too far, and they could leave the police station fast enough. Crowley isn't the best cop Dean could hope to team up with, but he hasn't so many options. He knows Benny is upstairs, and he has different skills than Crowley. They also get along better when it's about going on the dangerous zone, but Crowley is better to talk with bad guys...

What do you want to do?

If you want to team up with Crowley, go to number 6, chapter 7.

If you want to team up with Benny, go to number 7, chapter 10.


	5. Chapter 5

# 5.1

Dean throws himself right on the Angel before he can react and pulls him back in his fall. He plates it on the ground to immobilize it but the thief replies with a knee stroke at the pelvis.

Dean suppresses a scream as he punches in response to the Angel's face. He feels through his fingers the crack of the Angel's nose but gives him no respite by giving him several more blows, covering his face with bruises.

Go to number 16, chapter 11.

# 5.2

Dean continues his race and gradually takes the lead. He sees the thief jump between two buildings, and follows him, miming his gestures. He does not think of emptiness. He does not think he could die. He does not think that the thief could give him a trap.

No. The only thing he has in mind right now is to avenge Charlie. Of course, she is not dead. It can’t be. But the treatment he gave her gives him a motivation he has never felt before.

Thus, the short moment of emptiness, the moment when his feet do not touch the ground, his heart makes a slight leap, that he forgets immediately when his feet touch the ground again and he captures the thief at the same time.

But this time, when he finally catches it, he handcuffs him, being careful that he can’t run anywhere. And despite the thief struggling under him, Dean does not let go.

That's it. He is captured. He won.

Go to number 8, chapter 11.

# 5.3 

-“We’re taking the Impala. She is faster and more ordinary-looking.  
-As you wish”, Benny replies.  
Dean grabs his keys in the pocket of his jeans. The night is already fallen, and in an hour, the city will be plunged in the dark if the streetlights don’t switch on. Still, at the time, Dean hopes he’ll get through the traffic jam. Anyway. He knows the town like the back of his hand so everything should be fine, he’ll take a good short cut if he needs to.  
They don’t talk much while Dean is driving, and when they finally arrive at the bank, Dean recognizes a few faces.

What do you want to do?

If you want to stay with Benny, go to number 8, chapter 4.

If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.

If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.

If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.

If you want to team up with Crowley, go to number 5, chapter 10.

# 5.6

Dean feels he opens his mouth, but it is still pasty. He does not even cry out, all he feels is his lungs retract and hurt. From the corner of his eye, he perceives that the Angel is for a second baffled, but he is recovering very quickly. He must have managed to scream. With a slow gesture, Dean manages to extract his phone. His vision is still a little cloudy. At what voltage did he connect his taser, the fool?

By habit, he manages to fall on his repertoire and called someone. Even if he does not know who he will be on the line. It is after two rings that the person picks up.

\- "Dean?"

The voice is feminine

\- "Help! Attic!

-I get Dean "

A scream hits him near his ear and Charlie collapses a few feet away. He feels in the earthquakes more than the sound of his footsteps when the thief gets closer to him. He crouches down and tries to tear the phone out of his hands but Dean defends himself in return, continuing to scream louder and louder for help in the phone's handset. His spirits come back to him little by little, and he just manages to avoid a punch that the thief wants to beat him. On the other hand, Dean managed to grab his wrists and give him a violent kick in the legs and the stomach. He has just enough time to sit down, ready to get up at any time when the thief is about to fall on him again, tasering his hand again.

\- "Do not touch my son!"

Mary.

She suddenly appears near Dean, weapon in hand and the Angel in his viewfinder.

What do you want to do?

If you want to pursue the thief, go to a number 4, chapter 3.

If you want to check if Charlie is fine, go to number 8, chapter 7.

If you want Mary to help you chase the Angel, go to number 3, chapter 7.

# 5.7

As he swallows his coffee, Dean puts his hand on the phone and picks it up. He barely has the time to introduce himself that a voice – Aaron's voice, the secretary of the police station – barely screams in the phone. Dean pushes the phone away from his ear a little as he winces.  
-"Winchester! It's the Angel!"  
Suddenly, Dean focuses more on what Aaron will say. Because of the adrenalin, Dean's heart makes a jump in his chest. The thief hasn't done anything in two months, so now, the chase is on again. Who knows how long it'll take for the Angel to appear again if Dean doesn't catch him this time.  
-"Address?  
-The bank on the way out of time."  
Dean doesn't care about hanging up. He drops his cup of coffee on the desk and catches at the same time his coat on the back of the chair. He sees his mailbox still open from the corner of his eyes, but I'll read that later. Even if one of the mails comes from Sam, there are no new messages from him, so nothing to worry about for now.  
From now on, time is important, and every choice will have its consequences. When he is about to go through the threshold of the door, he hesitates.

  
What do you want to do?

  
If you want to look for a partner, go to number 10, chapter 4.

  
If you want to go to the bank alone, go to number 4, chapter 7.

# 5.9

-"Hi, brother.

-Hey Benny. Ready to go?" 

Benny nods.

Benny is a super cop, maybe not the best, but he's used to the field, and he's in good shape. Finding the thief might be just as complicated as capturing him, but with a fighter like Benny, they have every chance against one.

He had already fought against the angel. A battle on the rooftops, as in a film. The scene had seemed like an illusion, something unreal. He had come out of the fight with two frayed ribs and a black eye, but the angel had not come out unscathed either: he had broken his nose and even managed to hurt him with his weapon (a scar due to the gunshot), as well as to dislodge his shoulder. He thought that, in this way, the angel could not escape, but he was stronger than expected, and the blow he had struck him on the temple and his arcade had put him K.O.

The next day, when he woke up, he was in the hospital and it took three months before the thief reappeared.

"-Everything is fine?

-Yes, excuse me. I was simply lost in my thoughts."

What do you want to do?

If you want to enter the bank, go to number 5, chapter 2.

If you want to go around the building, go to number 2, chapter 8.

# 5.10

The angel fires a punch in the jaw of Sam, who finds himself on the ground the second after. Dean has time to get up to go to his brother while out of the corner of his eye, he sees the Angel grab his bags and run to the window. He will run away. Still, a little stunned by the power of the blow, Sam gets up anyway with the help of his brother and he follows the footsteps of the Angel who has already disappeared.

What do you want to do?

If you want to help Sam going first, go to number 8, chapter 3.

If you want to go first, go to number 1, chapter 3.


	6. Chapter 6

# 6.1

As the door does not open, Dean glances at his partner, but before he can react, he sees a red hair approaching him from the corner of his eye.

Charlie approaches and kneels in front of the door, a tablet in his hands, plugging sensors between it and the electric door.

After a few manipulations, the door ends up opening automatically and pours in large quantities a wave of water that comes to splash both Dean and Charlie. Charlie jumps back to avoid getting too much water on his shoes and pants. Dean meanwhile, do not move, but rather observe the inside of the bank that is invaded from the feet to the knee.

What do you want to do?

If you want to explore the first floor, go to number 10, chapter 7.

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 4, chapter 4.

# 6.2 

Dean turns on the left to keep walking on the corridor, still careful not to make a noise but also paying attention if he hears a sound which could indicate where the thief is. But there is no sound.

Everything is quiet.

Dean himself notices he has stopped breathing.

He feels like his footsteps echo is the whole building and so the thief knows exactly where he is and what he is doing. And even if he knows it's impossible now that is barefoot on the [moquette], he pays more attention to his steps and to everything he can see or hear, but a lot more to what he can't see.

In the corridor, there are two doors, one is the director’s office, and this other one is from a certain Mrs. Jones.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go inside the director office, go to number 3, chapter 4.

If you want to go inside Mrs. Jones’ office, go to number 6, chapter 9.

If you want to go on the right, go to number 10, chapter 8.

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 9, chapter 3.

# 6.3

Dean looks around, looking for a clue or whatever could be interesting until Charlie presses a hand on his shoulder. Dean turns to face her and follows her finger pointing to the ceiling.

From it, a thread is falling, and when Dean grabs it, something starts falling.

A ladder.

Before realizing it, Dean has already grabbed it in order not to make a sound. He grabs the string and lowers the stairs. The little noise that escapes seems to resonate throughout the bank. They stop, their eyes meet for a few seconds, but nothing happens. Dean nods as if this little usual gesture is going to give him courage. He grabs the bars at his height and finally decides to climb to the top.

He barely has time to get up and look around when he feels an electric current flowing through his body and a sudden blow in his back throws him to the ground, completely disoriented. When Charlie's red hair comes in, the thief has already begun blocking access to the attic so she can’t come. But Charlie is faster, and she manages to reach the attic. Although she often misses the punches that the Angel tries to beat her, Charlie has a hard time replicating and responding to the shots effectively. Charlie may be fast for the dodges, she doesn’t have the strength of the thief.

What do you want to do?

If you want to grab the taser, go to number 6, chapter 5.

If you want to call for help, go to number 5, chapter 8.

# 6.4 

-“Impala”, Crowley rushes to say. “No way I sit on these damn police cars!”  
Dean rolls his eyes but grabs his keys from the pocket of his jeans. They both start running towards the parking lot, but Dean can’t help to cast a glance at Crowley to make sure he is still following him as he walks a few steps behind him.  
-“Is the patrol following us?”, Crowley asks when they both sit down in the Impala.  
-“Don’t know”, Dean answers him honestly.  
He starts the car and eases his way into the traffic.  
-“We’ll meet at the bank, anyway.”  
Crowley nods, barely convinced.

It takes half more minutes to reach the bank, three patrols car are already there as Dean parks the Impala. They're two minutes away from the building, hiding behind it in order not to be seen by the thief. He works alone, has ever worked alone, so Dean doesn't bother to look for any suspicious people in the street who could help the thief.  
Looking around him, Dean recognizes some colleagues he knows and with who he could team-up. He presumes they all were close to the bank when they get to be called to help to trap the Angel.

What do you want to do?

If you want to stay with Crowley, go to number 9, chapter 7.

If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.

If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.

If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.

If you want to team up with Benny, go to number 9, chapter 5.

# 6.5

The moment he sees the police arrive near the bank; Dean can breathe again. He has hidden in one of the building next to the bank to keep an eye on the door of it.

He watches familiar faces reunite and placing a security perimeter all around the building.

He is fucked up…

He walks towards the group, not knowing where to go first.

What do you want to do?

If you want to do a report to Mary, go to number 7, chapter 6.

If you want to team up with Benny, go to number 9, chapter 5.

If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.

If you want to team up with Crowley, go to number 5, chapter 10.

If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.

If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.

# 6.6

They both agree to climb up the curtain, Sam first, Dean second. The curtain appears to be very strong and can help both of them to go upstairs. 

As Dean watches Sam climbing up, he thinks of what could happen when he sees the Angel. His only hope right now is to be able to meet him. He doesn’t want not to have the chance to have a fight with him, not when he is so close to him.

The curtain moves a lot next to him and when he notices it and looks up, he sees Sam bitch face. Dean raises his eyes to Heaven and begins to climb.

For God’s sack. He really needs to focus more and stop worrying about little things.

When he reaches the window, he discovers an office but follows his brother going in a corridor.

Go to number 8, chapter 6.

# 6.7

As soon as he sees her, he feels infinitely more reassured and gets closer to his mother. A report. He will tell him what he saw in the bank. Anything he could see or hear can be of use to the group of police officers in the next attack, which will certainly take place in a few minutes, see a few seconds.

-"Dean! I was worried when Aaron told me that I saw you walking past the police reception without telling anyone. What happened ?"

Dean reassured her by telling him everything. There was nothing to hide, not even the fear he had felt a few minutes before leaving the building

-"Very well. We will send everything to the teams. You can rest here if you do not feel ready to go back -

-No, I'll go there. I will go back with a partner. It's supposed to be my business, I've been working on it for years. I was just a little worked-up ..."

He looks at Mary nodding, not reassured for a penny of what Dean is telling him.

-"A certain Mr. Smith - the boss of the bank - was found a few blocks from here. He's the one who warned the police. He is in a bad state and on his way to the hospital."

Dean nods in his turn and unconsciously looks at the bank where the Angel is.

-"I prefer to know you here, or with a partner. Fortunately, you're out, Dean."

What do you want to do?

If you want to team up with Benny, go to number 9, chapter 5.

If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.

If you want to team up with Crowley, go to number 5, chapter 10.

If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.

If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.

# 6.8 

Dean turns on the left to keep walking on the corridor, still careful not to make a noise but also paying attention if he hears a sound which could indicate where the thief is. But there is no sound.  
Everything is quiet.  
Dean himself notices he has stopped breathing. He becomes paranoid, afraid his footsteps might echo is the whole bank. And he knows if it's right, then the thief knows where he is. And even if he knows it's not possible, now that he is barefoot on the [moquette] of the bank, he pays even more attention to everything he can hear or see, and even more, to everything he can't see.  
In the corridor, there are two doors, one is the director’s office, and this other one is from a certain Mrs. Jones.

  
What do you want to do?

If you want to go inside the director’s office, go to number 5, chapter 3.

If you want to go inside Mrs. Jones’ office, go to number 9, chapter 2.

If you want to explore the corridor:

**If you chose Charlie, go to number 3, chapter 6.**

**If you chose Benny, go to number 5, chapter 7.**

**If you chose Sam, go to number 10, chapter 5.**

**If you chose Crowley, go to number 8, chapter 8.**

**If you chose Ketch, go to number 4, chapter 10.**

# 6.9

In the ceiling, he can discern a small square that is not the same color of paint as the white ceiling. It takes a little jump to Dean so that it can catch the little tongue and pull it. The ladder gives way under its weight and opens in a small snap.

Dean glances around, standing still for a few seconds to make sure no one is coming. His gestures are slow when he grabs the ladder to climb on it, and climb up to what appears to be an attic.

There are some boxes that must contain some records about the bank or other owners, Christmas or Halloween garlands sticking out of another plastic bag and still a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. It is not lit, and yet the room is lit. Dean then turns around, continuing to watch the room that serves as storage. He goes up the ladder quickly, nothing would serve to indicate his position to the angel.

A window.

It is rather small but big enough to pass a man. While approaching, Dean discovers that it is certainly closed for the moment, but that it can open on both sides and especially that it gives on the roofs.

If the thief had fled, in his haste, he certainly would not have taken the time to close the window ... At least Dean hoped.

Go to number 6, chapter 11.

# 6.10

-“Follow me”, Dean whispers to Charlie.

He walks a few steps before Charlie grabs his arm to stop him.

-“Why? I’m pretty sure I could unlock the door. This kind is protected by informatic security –

-I know the Angel. If it’s locked”, Dean starts saying as he walks around the bank, “it’s obviously to prevent us from coming in. But not just for that reason. He has a plan.”

When Dean raises his gaze, he sees windows, and among them, an opened window. A long enough curtain is falling from it as if someone runs away thanks to it.

Could it be…? Could it be that the Angel has already gone?

What do you want to do?

If you want to climb, go to number 3, chapter 10.

If you want to come in the bank by the door, go to number 7, chapter 10.


	7. Chapter 7

# 7.1 

-"Hey Dean! How are you? Got my pics?"

Charlie walks towards him, a wide smile on her lips. This girl who he considers as a little sister is a real ray of sunshine, and he can't help smiling back at her.

-"Hey Charlie. Fine and you? What pictures?"

She pouts before answering. That's right, the mails, this morning. Dean remembers, now.  
It's good to talk to her, to relax before having to come into the bank. He knows that he'll have to focus soon, this brief rest is relaxing.

-"What's your plan?"

  
What do you want to do?

If you want to enter the bank, go to number 1, chapter 6.

If you want to walk around the building, go to number 10, chapter 6.

  


# 7.2

Dean decides to go out of the bank. It becomes harder and harder for him to breath and he needs to cool his head. He needs to, either way, he’ll just collapse on the water.

What the hell?! He shouldn’t be that scared… But the memory of last time is still fresh in his mind… The electrocution… The fight… The knife… The torture before Dean loses his mind and collapse… Dean can’t take it alone again.

First, he needs to breath. Then, he needs to find a partner.

Go to number 5, chapter 6.

# 7.3

Dean manages to stand up, his goal is to get rid of him. Mary hesitates a second of what she should do, but despite seeing Charlie laying on the ground, she chooses to follow Dean and protect him from a most dangerous enemy.

As he did not hesitate to hunt the Angel, he can see the thief has run to the right side. Even if the thief is more alert than Dean, even if he knows how to consolidate all his support and perfectly receive each of his jumps. Dean succeeds to get more and more confidence as he runs. His reflexes come back to his mind as if he has never been beaten or endured a shock.

What do you want to do?

If you want to keep running, go to number 2, chapter 2.

If you want to use your gun, go to number 10, chapter 3.

# 7.4 

There is no time to lose looking for someone. Dean can't take the risk to lose the thief once again. Not like last time. As he walks through the door of the police station, he doesn't regret his decision. He runs towards his own car, turns the engine on and goes in the traffic, barely paying attention to the other drivers.  
Aaron would call other policemen, so Dean only focuses on what's about to come and what he'll have to do. He knows help will come sooner or later. Thinking about it, Dean presses the accelerator pedal more.

When he reaches the bank, he isn't surprised to discover that no one is here. He is alone, with the Angel. He doesn't take the time to look about what's around him et runs towards the bank, still paying attention not to be noticed by anyone who could be on the bank.

  
What do you want to do?

  
If you want to come in the bank, go to number 8, chapter 2.  
If you want to wait for your partner to arrive, go to number 7, chapter 3.

# 7.5

While climbing the stairs, Dean's eyes immediately meet the strange string that seems to fall from the ceiling. Looking up, Dean discovers that there is a slight square marked in the ceiling, and that the string is placed right in the middle.

Dean does not hesitate and pulls, jumping to the side as a staircase falls from the ceiling and clears a path to climb into what appears to be an attic.

Benny beckons to Dean to tell him he gets in first so Dean looks at him until he sees his friend being dragged back and suddenly disappears from sight.

Dean does not hesitate and quickly climbs the few steps that separate him from the thief, analyzing just as quickly the scene he discovers.

The Angel is a few meters away from him, on the other side of the hatch, a knife at the base of Benny's shot, and glaring at Dean.

Dean could use his weapon, but he absolutely does not want to take the risk of being responsible for the death of his partner.

What do you want to do?

If you want to use the taser, go to number 7, chapter 2.

If you want to punch the thief, go to number 1, chapter 5.

# 7.6 

In a few quick steps, Dean crosses the open-plan office and reaches Crowley. However, even before he is close to him, Dean didn’t bother to scream through the barely empty room.  
-“Crowley, you come with me. Angel in the bank.”  
He can hear Crowley sigh and mutter, but he doesn’t reply anything, thinking it's a good way to not bother about the neighborhood trouble he is in charge of. He doesn’t seem very happy to have to follow Dean – preferring a lot more their drinking sessions in bars – but after having once again raises his eyes to heaven, Crowley finally grabs his coat while Dean is cursing him in his thoughts.  
-“Car or Impala?” Dean asks as they start walking towards the parking lot. “The police car is faster thanks to the siren, but he may recognize us when we’ll park the car. Baby is fast too, but drivers on the road may not let us go easily.”

What do you want to do?

If you want to drive the police car, go to number 6, chapter 3.

If you want to drive the Impala, go to number 4, chapter 6.

# 7.7

\- "Charlie?"

Dean stands up a bit and crawls to meet Charlie. Mary, meanwhile, seems to immediately understand what her son wants to do and goes to the window to follow the thief and try to capture him.

His head still hurts so much, and he's still a little stunned, but even if he sees a little Charlie double, he manages to encircle his head in the palm of his hands and put his head on his lap. She is breathing. His pulse is regular. Her eyes are still closed, but she is only fainting.

When Sam's head appears at the stairs, Dean remembers where he is. Mary. He left his mother alone to chase the thief ...

Go to number 11, chapter 11.

# 7.8

\- "Charlie?"

Dean stands up a bit and crawls to meet Charlie. Mary, meanwhile, seems to immediately understand what her son wants to do and goes to the window to follow the thief and try to capture him.

His head still hurts so much, and he's still a little stunned, but even if he sees a little Charlie double, he manages to encircle his head in the palm of his hands and put his head on his lap. She is breathing. His pulse is regular. Her eyes are still closed, but she is only fainting.

When Sam's head appears at the stairs, Dean remembers where he is. Mary. He left his mother alone to chase the thief ...

Go to number 5, chapter 11.

# 7.9

-"Okay. We're staying together. You follow me, and do not do anything that might make the thief fly away, alright? We do not know when we have another chance to catch him.

-Dean, stop talking to me like I am stupid. "

Dean sighs. Crowley may not be the best coworker, but it may be useful when it is necessary to talk about it. Crowley's part. Crowley can make them trust him, manipulate them.

The many policemen who are not here long before them and Dean is the one to whom the business returns in priority. So it's up to him to decide for the group.

However, every time the Angel hits, his techniques are different. Dean, therefore, has no reference on the way forward, this time.

Everyone is waiting for his signal.

What do you want to do?

If you want to enter the bank, go to number 3, chapter 8.

If you want to go around the building, go to number 5, chapter 9.

  


# 7.10

Dean takes a few steps towards the back of the bank, not really knowing what to look for. His partner has immediately followed him, his hand resting on the holster of his weapon to release it slowly and without making any noise.

The hall is empty. Water has drowned every papers and piece of furniture. Other policemen are entering the reception when Dean walks towards the back of the first floor. There are a few doors and Dean proceeds to check all the rooms behind them.

They discover hostages in the archive room and an empty vault, but the thief is nowhere to be seen. Dean doesn’t hesitate no more and goes upstairs, almost running, opening each door but the Angel has disappeared.

Go to number 4, chapter 11.


	8. Chapter 8

# 8.3 

Dean - followed by Crowley - runs along the wall, to try at best not to be unmasked by the thief. He doubts he spotted them, but with this criminal, Dean can't be sure of anything. In a few minutes, they find themselves near the front door of the bank. As he passes through a window on one side of the bank, he looks a second time through the window of the door. But there is nobody inside.  
The angel has certainly taken his preconceptions by making them hostages, imprisoned somewhere in the bank. As he details the inside of the bank and he doesn't see anyone, he gestures to some colleagues behind him to position themselves according to the plan they have worked for months. Nothing must be left to chance.  
He puts his hand on the handle of the door, having first checked that nothing could make noise by opening it and thus notify the thief of their arrival. But while he is about to push her to open the door, she doesn't answer.  
He locked the front door, and certainly all possible entrances to the building.

What do you want to do?

If you want to wait for someone to unlock the door, go to number 6, chapter 4.

If you want to walk around the building, go to number 9, chapter 8.

# 8.4

\- "Ok, we'll go right back and go first, we'll have the surprise even if we can’t locate it."

He saw his brother shake his head, then followed him as he walked along the wall to reach the door. Dean has worked a lot with his brother in the past, and they have always trained a very good team. For sure, they will catch the thief, Dean is sure.

But what if they do not?

He lets his brother go in front of him, watches him check that there is nobody inside, and then signals to the patrols behind him to train and to be ready for anything. With this thief, anything can happen. Sam puts his hand on the door, but it remains closed. He nodded to Dean, then crouched, taking a few small instruments out of his jacket pocket, while his brother was watching and surviving inside the bank. But there was never any movement.

After a few seconds, a small click announces that Sam managed to unlock the door. He gently pushes Dean back and opens the door, throwing himself quickly to the side to let a liquid out.

Water.

The bank is full of it. They enter the bank a few seconds later, glancing at everything they can see. The bank has not been damaged, and nothing suggests the presence of a big thief, except for the lack of life of this place.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 8, chapter 6.

If you want to inspect the ground floor, go to number 10, chapter 7.

# 8.6

  
\- "Let's go to the garage to take a patrol car, we can more easily enter the traffic thanks to the siren."  
Benny nods and follows in Dean's footsteps. He has already started moving towards the said garage. He would rather take his car, but since he's a cop, and it's a mission during his office hours, it's better to take the car.  
In a few quick steps, they are back on the ground floor, and again a few minutes later, Dean has recovered keys to take a patrol car.  
As he starts the car and starts rolling out of the garage, Benny is already on the phone.  
\- "Sam, it's Benny. Mary told me this morning that you were near the bank in the northern neighborhood, yes, that's right. Benny takes a short break while Dean gets into the traffic. "You should come with reinforcements, yeah, I think we're going to need it."  
Benny hangs up, and Dean doesn't mind asking what his brother said. Of course, he will find Sam on the scene and Charlie also because they make teams this time. However, when they finally arrive at the bank a few minutes later, Dean is surprised to see Ketch and Crowley follow them closely.  


  
What do you want to do?  
  


If you want to stay with Benny, go to number 8, chapter 4.  
If you want to team up with Charlie, go to number 1, chapter 7.  
If you want to team up with Sam, go to number 2, chapter 10.  
If you want to team up with Ketch, go to number 7, chapter 9.  
If you want to team up with Crowley, go to number 5, chapter 10.

# 8.7

\- "I can open it, I think," Dean murmurs before checking one last time that there is no one in the lobby of the bank.

Dean kneels closer to the exit and out of the pocket of his trousers his equipment to break open doors. This is not the most legal equipment he can have in his outfit, but no one has ever commented to him ... After all, this has often proven useful in previous cases.

After a few manipulations, the door ends up opening after a light click and as Dean opens the door, a big wave of water comes out and floods his feet and the bottom of his pants.

Dean looks at Ketch, then at the lobby and discovers that the water has marked most of the furniture.

What do you want to do?

If you want to explore the first floor, go to number 10, chapter 7.

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 8, chapter 6.

# 8.8

He watches the corridor for a few seconds before grabbing his phone to send a message to his brother.

"Where are you? Got something new? "

It only takes a few seconds before he gets news from Sam.

"We are about to enter the bank. "

-Dean, look.

Dean turns to look at Crowley who shows him a string that seems to fall from the ceiling. Dean gently pulls it as a staircase falls from the ceiling in a crack. Dean and Crowley pause for a few seconds before Crowley gives him a disapproving look.

Dean makes his famous smile as an answer and begins to climb the stairs, having heard no sound from what appears to be an attic.

He takes hold of his hands to get into the new room where only the light of a window comes to illuminate the room.

Dean doesn't have time to look at the room as he feels a powerful blow at his ribs and then an electroshock at the opposite side, at the level of his leg.

Reflexively, Dean folds back on himself to protect himself from other blows that could happen until he hears a muffled sound coming from the other side of the room.

Crowley. The Angel is immobilizing Crowley. Dean squats down for a quick glimpse of the room before making a decision.

Old cartons, bags filled with bundles of banknotes and the Angel with a taser in the back pocket of his pants.

What do you want to do?

If you want to catch the taser, go to number 10, chapter 9.

If you want to punch the thief, go to number 1, chapter 5.

# 8.9

\- "It's locked", Dean announces in a whisper. "We must find another way to go in."

He sees Crowley shake his head out of the corner of his eye and quickly passes trotting in front of the door to be sure not to be seen, or as little as possible.

As he walks around the building, Dean realizes that a window has remained ajar on the second floor. It may be a mistake of inattention by the thief, or a hostage alert, or an invitation from the thief who will wait for them just in front of them and trap them.

However, Dean still warns his teammate by pointing the finger. Better to prevent, and then make a decision.

What do you want to do?

If you want to wait for the door to open, go to number 6, chapter 4.

If you want to enter through the window, go to number 1, chapter 9.

# 8.10

Dean walks to his right, where there is only one wooden door. There is no indication of what might be behind. He brings his ear closer to the door to try to hear sounds that would come from it? But still nothing. All this silence is oppressive. He can do no more with all this waiting, and would even be ready to make all the noise he can to bring the Angel. But it would take the risk that he flees. He puts his hand on the fist and turns it to open it.

Behind, there is only a cloakroom for employees. A closed locker suite, two benches and a few other chairs around a table, as well as a kitchenette. There is nothing to see, nothing has to do. The thief was certainly not interested in this piece.

At least not everything is lost. Dean, who kept his shoes soaked in his hand, puts them near a locker. At least they will go unnoticed and he will not have to lug them around with him. He quickly walks around the lockers and finally finds another pair of shoes and a pair of socks.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go on the left, go to number 2, chapter 6.

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 9, chapter 3.


	9. Chapter 9

# 9.1

-"Seriously, do you want me, Crowley, to climb a shabby curtain and go through a window ?!"

Dean does not bother to answer Crowley and just catches the curtain and starts his climb. Thanks to the wall, Dean finds supports strong enough for his feet, so he manages to climb very quickly to reach the open window.

Dean discovers without astonishment that the window looks out on a very well arranged desk where a desk, a chair, and a shelf share the space.

He takes the few steps that separate him from the door in a few strides and opens it to discover a corridor.

Go to number 8, chapter 6.

# 9.2

He pursues him, but the thief - even with his two bags - manages to jump to join the other roof. Dean does not think anymore. If he does, he knows he will never try to jump to join him. But if the Angel did it, then he should be able to do it too. Right? He takes a deep breath and as he approaches the edge dangerously, still running, he pushes on his feet. The adrenaline that runs through his body helps him to have more power in his legs, and soon he feels the hard ground of concrete again under his feet. He manages to project forward - and just like the thief - he lets himself be dragged into his fall so as not to hurt himself.

Go to number 12, chapter 11.

# 9.3 

\- "Go to the exit and leave while there is still time.

-But the thief ...?

-I'm taking care of it. He does not seem to be around. Either he is upstairs, or he is further away. He may even have left already. "

Dean takes a few steps back and pulls the door slightly to check that there is no one behind.

Still nothing.

He slips into the gap of the door, always taking great care not to make any noise, and pushes the door harder for the group to pass. The water flows a little in the archive room. He notices that all the hostages are surprised by the presence of the water. Okay, so that's indeed because of the thief.

He hides his anxiety behind a mask of calm and points to the exit towards which the small crowd is heading. They make noise, but it's certainly Dean who imagines it resonating throughout the building. The noise does not have to be so loud. And so he hopes.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go to the vault, go to number 1, chapter 4.

If you wish to retrace your steps, go to number 3, chapter 3.

# 9.4

Dean decides to go to the left, and almost immediately when he makes that choice, his brother goes to the right. He was wrong. He understands this when he sees all the advance that his brother has in his race to catch the thief, compared to where he is.

However, despite the distance, Dean is not useless either. His hand caresses the case that holds his locked weapon. He has never used it in many years of his career. Today will be the first time. He takes his soul out of his holster, prepares himself as he was taught at the police school, points to the thief. And he shoots.

Go to number 15, chapter 11.

#  9.6

Dean gently pushes the door of Mrs.'s office. Jones, not expecting to know what might be behind. But the room is tidy. And if it had not been ajar, Dean could not have guessed that the Angel could have been there. However, because the window is open and a light draft passes through the room, it indicates that another window is open. It is perhaps this same airflow that opened the door, in the end. And maybe the thief did not realize it, opening another window. Besides, this other open window would certainly be his exit door ... Unless it is this one. Anyway, Dean shuts the window.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go to the director's office, go to number 3, chapter 4.

If you want to go on the right, go to number 10, chapter 8.

If you want to go attic, go to number 9, chapter 3.

# 9.7

-"Ketch.

-Ah, Dean. "

If Ketch keeps talking, Dean does not listen to him from the beginning. His British accent and his smile and psychopath habits repulse him, but in terms of "catching the bad guys," Ketch was the best.

He, Sam, and Dean were all three of the best at the police station, but Ketch was often forgotten by the majority of the police because of his expeditious way of concluding. Those he pursued were very often found dead - failing to be able to torture them, which would not disturb Ketch.

Dean did not like the choice Ketch made, but the thief would be stopped by Ketch's skills and his own.

A voice in Dean's head whispered that the method could matter, the thief had to be stopped. And for that, Ketch was the best choice possible, he knew it very well.

What do you want to do?

If you want to enter the bank, go to number 2, chapter 4.

If you want to walk around the building, go to number 3, chapter 2.

# 9.8

-“OK. We’ll walk around the bank, see if the others have missed something.”

Sam takes the lead and they walk without a sound, Dean’s hand unconsciously resting on his gun.

-“What are we looking for?”, Sam dares to ask.

-“I don’t know right now… I focus on the building. We need to find a way to come in”, Dean answers before he finally sees an opened window and then a curtain they could use as a ladder.

What do you want to do?

If you want to enter the bank by the window, go to number 6, chapter 6.

If you want to enter the bank by the door, go to number 4, chapter 8.

# 9.10

Dean throws himself at the thief, swinging him against the wall to block him, and catching the taser before the Angel can replicate. The taser is shaped like a gun and is stuck in the back pocket of the thief. He manages to jump back to avoid the elbow that the Angel wants to send him in the ribs.

As soon as Dean has resumed his balance, he sends a taser to the Angel, rushing back to him.

Go to number 14, chapter 11.


	10. Chapter 10

# 10.1

Dean keeps walking as silently as he can, but also as fast as he can. The small waves on the surface are a hint of his presence, but it is inevitable. Apart from climbing up the house, Dean can’t do much against it.

He focuses on every little noise he can get, every day he can get, still not knowing more about the flood. Maybe the thief has made a mistake? Dean winces... No, it's not what the Angel would have done... He would never have done this kind of beginner's error. There must be a trick behind all this water...

Dean has reached three branches, and he hesitates one more time on which way to follow. 

What do you want to do?

If you want to walk towards the archive room, go to number 2, chapter 3.

If you want to go upstairs, go to number 3, chapter 3.

If you want to come closer to the vault, go to number 1, chapter 4.

# 10.2

\- "What's up?"

His brother's voice immediately lifts his spirits. He and his brother, they form a perfect team. This duet also makes Dean hope about his chances of catching the thief. If he is with his brother, they are the best duo. The Angel will not be able to flee if they fall on him.

\- "Fine, you?"

Sam nods, tucking at the same time his weapon in the pocket at his belt.

\- "We work together on this one. Hope Charlie is OK.

-You'll offer her a cup of coffee and everything we'll be forgotten. You're ready?

-As soon as you are."

What do you want to do?

If you want to come in the bank, go to number 4, chapter 8.

If you want to go around the building, go to number 8, chapter 9.

# 10.3

-“Don’t tell me you want to enter the building…”, Charlie begins to say but her voice fades away as she sees Dean’s determined look. “Alright. I go first, you help me and catch me if I fall, ok?

-No. I go first. If I can, then it means the curtain is strong enough for you.”

Dean grabs the curtain before Charlie can say anything and climbs up. God knows what he could find upstairs… He pays attention not to make a noise when both his hands reach the window, waiting to know if noises are coming from the room. But there’s nothing. He nods his head to tell Charlie she can climb up while he observes the room. It’s a simple office, and nothing strange seems to be in there.

When he sees Charlie’s hands through the window, he catches them and helps Charlie come in. They both walk towards the door, only to open it silently and coming in a corridor.

Go to number 8, chapter 6.

# 10.4

Dean observes the corridor to find anything strange or a hint which could indicate him where the Angel could be. He barely notices Ketch coming in a room on his right, and it appears that it’s just a locker room. Dean thought it would just be another office, that’s why he didn’t pay attention to it first.

An office… This is just a room where the Angel would go in and leave, just a room to destroy, not to stay in – and so, he wouldn’t wait for them in it. Dean would have all the time he wants later when he catches him.

But a locker room… He comes in it, looking for a clue – something strange, something which seems unusual.

But there’s nothing.

And suddenly, Dean sees it in the reflection of the only mirror of the room.

A small thread is falling from the ceiling. A thread that’s not supposed to be like that except if a retractable loft ladder has been used.

Dean reaches it in a few steps. Going in the attic: that’s the Angel.

Ketch immediately has understood what Dean has in mind. While Dean grabs the thread, Ketch holds the ladder to prevent it from making a sound.

Upstairs, there is light.

Light and the part of a shadow. Ketch nods and goes first on the ladder.

What do you want to do?

If you want to punch the thief, go to number 1, chapter 5.

If you want to grab the taser, go to number 10, chapter 9.

# 10.5

Dean walks towards Crowley while he is reading a dossier another policeman gave him. Certainly a recap of all the investigations that have been done on the thief - and most of them written by Dean himself.  
As he walks, a policeman stops him on his way.   
-“Dean, I’m not sure if I should give you the dossier too”, he says, his voice becoming a whisper. “hmm… you… hmm…”, he adds as he hands the dossier to Dean.  
-I’m not taking this, no. I already know it by heart. Go give it to Sam, he’ll be very happy”, Dean answers, already walking again.   
He meets Crowley’s eyes as he closes the dossier, waiting for Dean to come.   
-“Guess we work together on this one?   
-Why are you there? Aren’t you supposed to work with old ladies at the police station by…?  
-No,” Crowley interrupts him. “I’ve been asked by my colleagues to help in this case. It appears that I have good skills talking to a thief.  
-Oh, no kidding! Because yes, we’re working together on this one.”  
He hears Crowley sigh and Dean raises his eyes to Heaven. 

  
  
What do you want to do? 

  
  
If you want to come to the bank, go to number 3, chapter 8.  
  
If you want to walk around the building, go to number 5, chapter 9.

# 10.6

\- "At no time you do not doubt that the curtain will be too fragile to allow us both to climb to this window, Dean?"

Dean rolls his eyes. Of course, he thinks the curtain may tear, but if he doesn't try, how can he know if it could have worked?

He grabs the curtain and begins to test it by leaning more and more heavily on it. Then after several tries, Dean starts and helps himself with his arms to go and climb.

Once on the floor of the window, he stops for a few seconds while his arms start to ache, to hear if there is any noise that could come from the room where he will enter.

But Dean hears nothing, so he gets up one last time thanks to the strength of his arms and observes the room while Ketch begins his climb.

He is in a well-maintained office, which the thief certainly did not bother to visit. Dean gropes his way to the door to watch for the slightest sound, then opens it and enters a corridor.

Go to number 8, chapter 6.

# 10.7

Dean rushes to climb the few floors which separate him from Benny. He is almost breathless when he finally reaches the fourth floor, but his sports training in the gym is effective enough.

Through the windowpane, Dean can see Benny talking with their chief Mary, but Dean doesn’t bother and open the door without knocking.

-“Benny. Angel. Come with me,” he quickly announces, making a priority of the most important things he has to say.

He is reassured to see Benny and his mother immediately getting the measure of danger. His new partner doesn’t take the trouble to say anything to Mary, and the three of them rush out of the office.

-“Mary will contact the other policemen”, Benny says as they rush in the stairs. “How do you want to go there?”

What do you want to do?

If you want to drive the Impala, go to number 3, chapter 5. 

If you want to drive the police car, go to number 6, chapter 8.

# 10.8

Dean nods to the left to tell Benny to follow him.

A weapon in hand, they both climb the stairs to the floor, the carpet on the stairs to stifle the sound of their footsteps.

Tension and stress slowly rise in Dean, concerned about the lack of noise in the bank.

No noise ... It's very strange. However, they eventually reach the floor and several doors appear as possibilities.

What do you want to do?

If you want to explore the corridor, go to number 5, chapter 7.

If you want to go on the left, go to number 8, chapter 6.

# 10.9

The door that leads to Mrs. Jones' office gives way easily. There is a great cold in the room, and Dean is surprised to see that a window is open. The office is not in the same state as its neighbor. So the thief knew exactly where to look, and especially that he had a specific purpose. The thief had to put pressure on the director and then be knocked out if he believed what the hostages had told him.

What do you want to do?

If you have chosen Charlie, go to number 3, chapter 6.

If you have chosen Benny, go to number 5, chapter 7.

If you have chosen Sam, go to number 10, chapter 5.

If you have chosen Crowley, go to number 8, chapter 8.

If you have chosen Ketch, go to number 4, chapter 10.

# 10.10

-“Motorbike?

-Motorbike!”

They nod at the same time, and head for the garage of the police station. A few motorbikes are parked in it, ready to be used.

Dean steps over his chosen bike and starts it almost immediately while another cop opens the door of the garage. Straight away the door is wide open, Dean casts a glance at Benny to check if he is ready to go, and then he eases into the traffic, quickly followed by his partner.

By zigzagging between the cars, they save time and they reach the bank sooner than expected. The other cars may still be stuck in the traffic.

What do you want to do?

If you want to go inside the bank, go to number 5, chapter 2.

If you want to walk around the bank, go to number 2, chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be uploaded tomorrow, I need to do a few changes... 
> 
> (pfiou...)


	11. Chapter 11 - END

# 11.1

As he is doing it, he is doing it right now, he is doing it. He's a little short, but it's enough for the eyes to meet his.

\- "Goodnight, Mister policeman."

His voice is grave, monotonous as he pronounces these few words. He does not seem happy, nor sad, but it's enough for Dean to understand it. He is about to die if he does not protect himself.

But the thief is now sitting on the plastic table, being protected from the water by a strange stratagem. He pushes a button on a remote control he is holding. Immediately, Dean can feel electricity rushing in his body. He barely realizes the door of the safe is now opening in a grinding.

Short circuit.

Dean still has a few seconds of consciousness before his body falls into water, and for his head to strike the ground and then his body floating, his face buried in the water. His eyes slowly close as he falls into darkness ...

# 11.2

Instinctively, Dean raises his hand to his weapon and releases it from his holster as if by reflex. This has never happened to Dean, to release his weapon in full intervention, but when it stops, stabilizes on both feet and aims at the angel at the bust, everything seems clear. He shoots. Once, twice, three times.

Each time, he is right.

The thief seems to be slowing down when Dean realizes what he just did.

He approaches slowly, already knowing that the thief will never get up. Dean never knew his true identity despite all the investigations that could be conducted on him, and although this has been frustrating for years, at this moment, he thinks especially to thank him. He has just killed a ghost. A criminal ghost.

# 11.3

Dean gets closer to the small hatch that allows going down a small staircase to get into the attic. The ladder is frosted in a small grinding and Dean stops, attentive to the slightest sound, and afraid that the noise could alert the thief to its position. After a few seconds when nothing happens, Dean grabs the ladder and puts his foot on the first rung before continuing and finally reaching the top of the attic. He has only a quick image of what is present (cartons, garlands, bags - before becoming blind.) A band of cloth falls on his eyes and even if he struggles, the thief - who else? - blocks his arms to prevent him from defending himself.

He tilts his body back to give him a violent impulse on the front of the thief and arches forward to try to tip him but it is carried into the fall.

Without thinking, he carries his hand to his weapon, but almost immediately, the thief immobilizes him again and fists punching his face until Dean is stunned enough to no longer be able to defend himself, and yet, awake enough to always see what the Angel does.

This last fact moves his hand to catch something in his pocket and Dean does not even have the consciousness to open more eyes or to scream, even to struggle, facing the vision of the taser that is close to him. The only sound that passes through his lips is a slight moan as a complaint, then follows the electric current that runs through his body and shakes him with spasm.

The Angel stares at him with his blue eyes. There is no real joy. Dean is lying on the floor, and out of the corner of his eye, he can only see the thief grabbed his bags and go through a window, the only source of light in the room. After a while, he does not know how long he's been there, he hears noises on the floor below. Help has arrived. But it's too late.

# 11.4

But Dean and his teammate look good on the ground floor, they find nothing. The vault room is strange, however: by opening the door, they discover that not only did the thief move a large table that he positioned facing the door of the safe, but also that the said door was wide open and almost empty. All valuables are gone.

They found and detached the hostages who were still in the archives room, prisoners of ropes and tape.

But although they then inspected the entire upper floor, they found nothing. The thief has flown away...

# 11.5

-Sam! It's mom, she ...

He throws himself forward with one bound and follows Dean's gaze leading to the window. Before leaving, his eyes are on Charlie, but he quickly looks away and disappears.

Dean often hears noises downstairs, people walking around, scouring the scene, writing reports. But no one dares to go up, even if the ladder is lowered as an invitation to join them.

It's only after several long minutes of trying to wake up Charlie, that Mary and Sam return to the attic. Only.

Dean can’t blame him, he knows, but when Mary announces that the thief has fled once more, Dean does not know how to react or what to think except that he failed.

# 11.7

Dean's breathing is still jerky and his lungs are burning, but he is proud to have caught the thief in his nets. Needless to say, he made many attempts to escape from Dean's grasp.

When he appears again in the attic, Mary is with Charlie returned to her, both standing, even if Mary must support it to prevent it collapses.

Their eyes are on the Angel with a lot of surprises. This guy is not an angel. He holds more of the accountant than the overpowering celestial being.

Dean calls his brother to be ready to catch the thief and once done, Dean leads him, still handcuffed, to the prison of his police station. He has just decided of the century.

# 11.8

Dean's breathing is still jerky and his lungs are burning, but he is proud to have taken the thief in his nets. Needless to say, he made many attempts to escape from Dean's grasp.

When he appears again in the attic, Mary is with Charlie returned to her, both standing, even if Mary must support it to prevent it collapses.

Their eyes are on the Angel with a lot of surprises. This guy is not an angel. He holds more of the accountant than the overpowering celestial being.

Dean calls his brother to be ready to catch the thief and once done, Dean leads him, still handcuffed, to the prison of his police station. He has just decided of the century.

# 11.9

Instinctively, Dean raises his hand to his weapon and releases it from his holster as if by reflex. This has never happened to Dean, to release his weapon in full intervention, but when it stops, stabilizes on both feet and aims at the angel at the bust, everything seems clear. He shoots. Once, twice, three times.

Each time, he is right.

The thief seems to be slowing down when Dean realizes what he just did.

He approaches slowly, already knowing that the thief will never get up again. Dean never knew his true identity despite all the investigations that could be conducted on him, and although this has been frustrating for years, at this moment, he thinks especially to thank him. He has just killed a ghost. A criminal ghost.

# 11.11

\- "Sam, it's mom, she ..."

He throws himself forward with one bound and follows Dean's gaze leading to the window. Before leaving, his eyes are on Charlie, but he quickly looks away and disappears.

Dean often hears footsteps and talks coming from the first floor, people who search for clues, who discusses the paper they will have to write, asking questions. But no one dares to go upstairs.

It's only after long minutes of trying to wake up Charlie going, paying close attention to her breath and her heartbeats when Sam and Mary come back in the attic. Alone.

Dean can’t blame them, they've done their best, he knows it. But when Mary announces it, the words destroy his last hope. He does not know how to react or what to think, except that he failed.

# 11.12

The Angel runs fast, but Dean's sport is finally getting worse his time. He is so close to him, he knows that he is going to have a chance to catch him. Well, it's that they'll both fall because of the close edge and the lack of issues. He is both unsure to catch him, and torn by his motivation. He can not let him run away! He is about to jump in a last hope when he hears a loud shot from his left side and echoes in his ears. The second after, Dean is on the Angel, who has gotten his hands dirty and tight, out of it and tainted the fabric of his jeans. He casts a glance at his left, sees his brother still holding his gun, and goes back to the thief. He grabs his handcuffs and ties the thief up. He won.

# 11.14

And then, everything goes way to fast for Dean.

He hears the bullet of a gun being shot. He sees the body of the Angel falling, face first towards the ground. The crack coming from the head of the Angel scares Dean, even more than the buzz in his ears.

It’s when he turns his face on his right side that he sees his partner holding a gun. And Dean can easily do the math.

The bullet.

The bullet that killed the Angel.

No!

No that can’t be true. The Ange can’t be dead.

Dean crawls until he reaches the Angel’s body. He sighs. It’s still warm. Warm like a warm and alive body. But when Dean catches him on his shoulders and forced him to lay down on his back, the thief doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t make a move. His body is… empty.

And then, Dean notices it. The red mark on his back and torso… The Angel is dead.

Dean’s life case. The case he has worked for years and now his enemy is just… Dead.

He doesn’t har his partner talking to other policemen, nor does he see them place the security perimeter.

The game is over.

# 11.15

The recoil is not unusual, however, seeing a body lying on the ground is not something that Dean has already experienced. Usually, when he is shooting, the black target is only moving forward so that he can congratulate himself on all the parts of the body that he could have touched. But here is a real person who collapses on the ground, and Dean prays more than he ever did - he who is not a believer - so that the thief did not die.

It is only when Sam makes a sign to him and sees the body of the thief to struggle that he finally relaxes his breath, since then prisoner of his lungs. The angel is alive and caught.


End file.
